His Secret Soft Side
by youjumpijumptitanic
Summary: Cal isn't always stern! He has a soft side, but not many people realize it. Just a short, fluffy oneshot! Enjoy! :)


I've been way too busy to post stories, and I use up all my writing inspiration for my Creative Writing class. :( Fortunately, though, I am learning lots of amazing writing tips in that class! After my exam week is over, I might be able to post some stories during Christmas break! :) Just a reminder, do not write any rude or irrelevant story reviews. Only write positive messages or helpful tips, please! Even if it's something small, like if a typo or grammatical error is found. I'd like to know so I can fix it ASAP :) One more thing: Do NOT steal this story idea (or any of mine)! Doing so is called plagiarism. It's an extremely serious issue, and it's actually _**illegal.**_

This idea just came to me randomly. It's really different and maybe quite… odd. I really don't ship Cal & Rose, because I don't find their love to be very passionate, but I find Cal to be particularly amusing and entertaining nevertheless. With all that being said, please enjoy!

March 1912 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:

The cold spring temperatures didn't stop the DeWitt Bukaters and Caledon Hockley from taking a stroll in town. Rose had declared earlier that she needed to go outside to get some air, and Cal took it as the perfect opportunity to take Rose and her mother on a walk. This was not at all what Rose had wanted. In fact, going on a walk with others made her feel worse. Instead of taking a short stroll, Cal decided to take the ladies out for lunch at a lavish French restaurant that boasted foie gras and a menagerie of desserts à la mode.

Rose, of course, hated every minute of the lunch. Desperately trying to break the seriousness, she flashed an innocent smile at her fiancé.

"Darling, might we stop at the pet store on the way home?" She requested sweetly.

Cal looked at her as if her hair were a tangle of scorching flames. "The _pet shop?_ Rose, why on Earth must you stop there?" He questioned.

"Oh, no particular reason. If your idea of "fun" is going to an elaborate restaurant such as this one, I'd like to show you my idea of fun."

Cal rolled his sparkling brown eyes. "Fine. But we will _not _make a purchase of any kind."

The ringing of a small bell announced Cal and Rose's presence.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A slender middle-aged woman questioned.

Rose noticed the small pin neatly fastened on this woman's apron. She was the clerk.

"Hello, Helen!" Rose greeted, reading the name on the woman's pin. "We are just browsing, at the moment."

"Of course. If you all would like, you may look in the cages in the back room."

Cal hesitated for a moment before allowing Rose to lead him to the room. "Sweet pea, let us not stay too long- it is, well, boring here." He explained, feigning interest in the animals.

"Oh, hush. I know you would like to see the animals."

Cal rolled his eyes. "_No. _If you think that we are walking out of this store with a pet, you are wrong."

The first animal that caught Rose's eye was a brown and white spotted kitten.

Rose's ocean colored eyes lit up. "Kittens!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

Cal couldn't help but glance a second time at the tiny kittens.

"Rose, let's... keep going!" Cal stammered, feigning interest again.

"I'd like to spend time with the kittens!" Rose exclaimed, picking one up. "Here, hold one." Rose demanded, handing one to him.

Before he could protest, the small animal began meowing and crawling all over him. Its whiskers brushed along Cal's cheek.

"Ah, Rose! Would you get this thing off of me?" He shouted.

"Oh, Cal. I think it likes you!" She exclaimed, smiling sweetly. "Just look at it; it does not have any intention to cause harm!"

Cal looked down at the sweet kitten's face. His face softened a bit as his lips slowly formed into a small smile. "Well, I- I do say that, this cat looks, rather… beguiling."

Rose nodded and headed forward, stopping to play with a few puppies.

Checking to make sure that Rose wasn't looking, Cal picked up another kitten.

The petite black kitten greeted him with a soft meow.

"Oh! look at you!" He exclaimed. "Such fine black fur." Cradling both kittens with his right hand, he scooped another cat with his left.

"Me-meow!" He whispered. "Meow!" His smile widened, looking similar to the Cheshire Cat's.

As Rose made her way back to Cal, she suppressed her laughter by placing her hand over her mouth. "Cal?"

Startled, Cal jumped, nearly dropping the kittens. "Rose! I- I- let us go." He stuttered, unable to come up with a plausible excuse. After returning the kittens to their cage, he escorted Rose out of the shop. The two found Ruth sitting on a bench, outside the shop.

"How did you enjoy your… visit? Ruth inquired.

Rose glanced at Cal with a smirk. "It was… fine, thank you." she answered, eager to tell her maid Trudy about Cal and the kittens.


End file.
